


Pregnancy woes

by Toyabear



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy mcFlufferson's fluff, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Toby Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy one shot because fluff is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy woes

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Unfortunately.

“Where are you going?”Unmistakable imperial tones called out behind her. Sarah grimaced. Going out without an escort was a big No-No. She was Busted. “I’m just going to run up and check on Toby for a bit.” Sarah smiled winningly at the impassive face of her husband. “There is nothing wrong with young Jareth,” he stated loftily. Sarah’s mouth gaped open in shock. “Toby! His name is Toby!” Frustration colored her voice and she stomped one little foot in a fit of pique. In response, her husband just raised one pale eyebrow. “Gah! I hate trying to win an argument with you,” she muttered through clenched teeth, crossing small toned arms over a big belly. Jareth rolled his eyes and held out his arms. Running towards him, Sarah made a small leap and landed in her favorite spot. “Cursed pregnancy hormones,” she sniffled. A plucked crystal quickly became a soft linen hanky. Sarah curled up closer to her man as he gently wiped her sudden tears away. “I love you she whispered softly, staring into beautiful mismatched eyes. They crinkled softly with her tender confession. “I know,” he smirked. “Jar-eth!” she whined, lightly smacking his arm. He chuckled in response. “You know that I love you, precious thing.” He smoothed a finger down one cheek and watched as his young wife’s eyes fluttered close in contentment. “How’d I get so lucky,” Sarah murmured. Jareth smiled. That was easy, “you ate the peach.” Fortunately for him, Sarah didn’t hear a thing. She’d already fallen fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my brain on fluff. Because I like fluffy stuff and I like labyrinth.


End file.
